This invention starts from a disc-valve with eccentric adjustable valve-plate or disc-plate guides. The invention is concerned with disc-valves of the type wherein a circular valve-plate is formed with radial bars or webs and connecting rings, which together form circularly-shaped openings. These openings correspond to similar openings in a seat-plate and a catch-plate, as well as in any springs or damping plates. The valve-plate is guided in a frictionless manner by bow-shaped guides distributed in circumferential directions.
Known valves of this type have a central bolt which holds the free guide-arm ends between spacer washers. The thickness of the washers determines the valve-plate excursion. The guides extend from a root on the valve-plate inward in a spiral shape toward the central bolt. The bolt passes through the seat-plate, the catch-plate and the plate fittings. In this manner, the innerly arrayed, circular segment-shaped openings are crossed by seat and catch-plates through the valve-plate guides. They are therefore, partially covered and partially not covered by the separating slots of the plate, so that the separating slots are necessarily altered, thereby reducing the flow capacity. Because the guides engage within the hub area, different flow velocities of the medium in different areas of the valve plate are not preventable in practice. The disc-plate begins to shake and, consequently, the flow capacity is reduced; the reduction of flow is larger when a larger disc-plate diameter is chosen. Using known guide geometry therefore, only small and moderately sized, friction free disc-valves can be manufactured.
The guides within the hub area have only a small bend radius and a short length. Therefore, they are considerably stiff and consequently are exposed to strong torsion forces near the hub restraint. The guides therefore break at this spot too easily, if the hub restraint is not designed with a tilt linkage, which adds to the construction costs.
The object of this invention therefore is to prevent the above-named disadvantages and to permit a larger flow volume for each stroke, for a chosen valve cross-section.